A Sad Story IchiIshi
by YayForIshida
Summary: This is a little... sad. lol. Ishida's feelings for Ichigo take a turn down depressing lane XD It's rated M for the starting. but I can change if you don't think it's that mature XD


_"Ishida..." Ichigo hissed as he ran his tongue along the chest of the Quincy boy. Ishida lay, as naked as the day he was born, while the orange haired shinigami caressed his thin slender body with his tongue. Ichigo tightly gripped the dark haired Quincy's hips as he licked the head of Ishida's length._

_"Kurosaki..." Ishida gasped as Ichigo indulged himself in Ishida's length, forcing it in to the pit of his warm, damp mouth. Once Ichigo had lapped up the substance that had escaped, with a moan from Ishida, he slowly and carefully entered Ishida's entrance with his finger. Ishida moaned from pain aswell as pleasure. He squirmed as a second finger entered and began to scissor Ishida's entrance wider. Ichigo had pulled his fingers out was now just about to enter himself in to Ishida._

_"Ishida... I love you..." Ichigo whispered...._

There was a very annoying beeping sound that woke Ishida out of his slumber.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida yelled, sitting up in his bed. He was sweating, shaking and panting. He reached over to grab his glasses and placed them on his nose. He sighed and shakily raised a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. _Oh crap... That dream... again. For the nineth time. _Suddenly annoyed from the beeping from his alarm, which he forgot to turn off, Ishida picked up the alarm and threw it at the wall. It smashed in to pieces. Chips, dials and bits of plastic shot across the Quincy's floor. _Looks like I'm going to have to buy another clock... AGAIN. _Ishida lay back down in his bed, realizing his covers were wet and sticky with sweat. He didn't care though, this was a routine for him now. He'd been dreaming about Ichigo ever since they'd been to Soul Society and rescued Rukia. He'd almost scream if Ichigo brushed against him or smiled at him or something stupid. He had began to think this was something Orihime would do or feel. It was obvious Ichigo would go with her or Rukia. It'd never be him. "Oh God!! School!!" Ishida yelled. He jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed, ready for school.

Ishida ran in to the classroom, luckily no one was in there. He took a seat at his desk and since no one was around, he thought he'd do some sewing to pass the time and forget about the stupid dream. _Blue cotton on white silk... a perfect combination. _

"Hey Ishida." Ishida heard a voice. He jumped as he heard it, pricking his finger.

"Ow." Ishida yelped, putting the sewing aside and squeezing his finger. He watched a small drop of blood form on the end of his finger.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you poke yourself." The voice apologized, crouching next to Ishida, taking his hand and rubbing the blood away. Ishida looked up at the person rubbing his hand.

"K-K-Kurosaki..." Ishida stuttered, pulling his hand away and scrambling to find something to do."Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have embedded it deeper and got it stuck or something, you inconsiderate fool!" Ichigo stood up, sniffed and crossed his arms.

"Che. I did say sorry, jeez." Ichigo mumbled.

"Well sorry isn't going to save the world now, is it? Leave me be. I have work." Ishida spat. Ichigo walked away.

"Jerk!" Ichigo mumbled.

"I heard that Kurosaki, you incompetent moron." Ishida replied. _Oh what the hell did I do?! Ishida Uryuu... the messer-upper of the year! Yay me! _Ishida dropped his head to the table with a thud.

"Ow." Ishida mumbled.

"Romeo and Juliet are the main roles of Shakespeares play." The sensei explained pacing up and down and reading from a text book. She pulled her glasses off her nose and allowed them to hang from the chain attatched to them. She slapped shut the book and slammed it on the desk."I need two actors. Yes. Actors. In shakespearean times, boys played both parts. Any volenteers?" No one put their hands up."Fine. I want Kurosaki and... Ishida."

"What?" Both boys yelled, in unison. The Sensei gestured for them both to come up. Ishida could feel him shaking already.

"Now boys. I want the dashing Ishida to be Mr. Romeo and the role of Juliet is the to be young handsome Kurosaki. I want acting not reading aloud. Miss out the long friar bit. Oh and... it's ACTING so everything must be acted."

"Everything?" Ichigo asked, raising his head from the script."Even that?" Ichigo pointed at a bit on a paper. The Sensei nodded happily. Ishida, dumbstruck, lay on the floor. "O comfortable friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" Ichigo paced up and down as though searching."Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Ichigo walked over to Ishida and crouched by him. Ishida's heart was fast and he was sure he was a very bright shade of pink."What's here? A cup, closed in my true loves hand? Poison, I see, hath has been his timeless end, O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?..I.. err." Ichigo paused.

"Go on!" The Sensei encouraged. Ichigo sighed and took in a deep breath.

"I.. err.. I will kiss thy lips." Ichigo cringed. Ishida was sure he was a deep red by now. His heart was faster then it had ever been."Haply some poison yet doth hang on them... to make me die with a restorative." Ichigo bent down and quickly kissed Ishida's lips. Ishida almost yelled out. "Thy lips are warm!...Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rest and let me die." Ichigo pretended to stab himself and fell on Ishida, whispering 'sorry for the kiss'. Everyone was silent. Suddenly Orihime, Rukia, Sado and Tatsuki all stood up and cheered and clapped. Ishida quickly stood up and ran to his seat, where he covered his face with his book and avoided eye contact with everyone. _THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!!!!!!! I don't even know why I was called up there... all I did was lie on the floor._

The next lesson before lunch was Physical Education. Ishida walked in to the changing room and sat down. He rested his head in his hands. He felt two hard hands on his shoulders.

"Not bad, Romeo." Keigo joked. Ishida glared at him.

"Shut it, Keigo." The other voice said. "Don't make me make Tatsuki drop kick you into staff toilets." Ishida turned around and saw Ichigo next to him. He closed his eyes tight and breathed out a shaky breath. He suddenly remembered the brief kiss Ichigo had given him. _Sorry for the kiss; I wasn't... I liked it... I wanted it to be longer but you didn't._

"So yeah. How was it, Romeo? Was Juliet a good kisser." Keigo laughed. Ishida's eyes flew open wide and turned to look away. _I don't know... was he? it was so brief, I can hardly remember. _

"Seriously Keigo. I'll get Tatsuki to practise her judo on you." Ichigo mumbled pulling his top over his head, revealing his tanned, toned smooth torso. Ishida's eyes searched it. He felt his head throbbing and he wiped his nose. _DAMN! NOSE BLEED! _

"I gotta go." Ishida mumbled quickly, walking out of the changing rooms and to the bathroom.

Ishida ran to the sink and filled the basin with ice cold water. He splashed it on his face. _Kurosaki... why does it have to be him? I just thought I grew to respect him, I didn't think it would become this. Why couldn't I have just hated Shinigami? Why did I have to become friends with such people? Because I'm weak. _Ishida stood up against the wall and leaned his head back against it. He closed his eyes. _I fell for him. Him and his ways. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his smell, his voice, his hands, his strength even his stubborness. I just wish he'd fall for me, but who'd want to do that? I'm not like him. I don't have all that. I don't have that straight outwardness, I don't have his confidence and because of that, I cannot tell him how I feel. Atleast if I don't tell him, I'll have my pride. I don't want to be outed as a homosexual... even though that is what I would be classed as. But if I don't tell him, I'll have to live with the pain of not knowing. _Ishida slid down the wall. He clutched his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. _Sensei... what should I do?..._

"Ishida. You in here? Oh." A voice shouted. _Leave me alone! Why do you always seem to find me? Has your reiatsu sensing improved or something?_

"Yes. What do you want?" Ishida asked, not raising his head. Ishida heard footsteps come closer to him.

"Well... the sensei wanted to know where you were so I came to see where you were." Ichigo explained.

"Right. Go away now." Ishida mumbled. Ichigo sat next to Ishida with a thud.

"Why are you been such an ass?" Ichigo asked, without hesitation.

"I'm not. What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Ishida, I thought we were friends now?"

"We are."

"Then why are you always telling me to go away when I try to help or-"

"Kurosaki! You don't know the half of this so don't try to make me look like the bad guy!" Ishida yelled raising his head to look at Ichigo.

"Ishida... why are you crying?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head."Did someone do something to you?"

"You could say that." Ishida crossed his legs. Ichigo sighed.

"There we go again with the distance." Ichigo yelled.

"I don't need this, Ichigo. I don't!" Ishida yelled. Ichigo stared at him, searching his eyes. _What? Did I say something strange?_ "What is it?"

"You. You called me Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Well I don't care. Just leave me alone!" Ishida yelled, tears streaming down his face. He stood and walked to a cubicle, he kicked the door.

"I'm not leaving until I found out your problem."

"I'm not telling you." Ishida mumbled, his head low. Ichigo walked up behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ishida spun around and pushed him away.

"Ishida?!" Ichigo yelled, confused and concerned.

"Don't..." Ishida walked towards Ichigo. He wiped his eyes. "Don't touch me, please. It will make this so much worse."

"ISHIDA!! JUST FRIGGIN' TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!!" Ichigo yelled, his annoyment and frustration got the worst of him. Ishida stared at him, his focus jumping from each eye. A tear rolled down his cheek. _He doesn't give up._

"I... This can't be explained. It's too... complex." Ishida tried his hardest to keep it together. Ichigo clenched his fists at the side of him. He gritted his teeth.

"How can I help if you won't tell me?" Ichigo said, trying to calm down.

"You can't help." Ishida voiced. _I don't know why I'm trying. He never gives up. _

"Oh right. Yeah. I could atleast try."

"But you can't do anything to help-"

"I'm not completely useless, Ishida!"

"No I mean-"

"I know what you mean! If you... If you feel that way then go ahead. I know you still hate me, so stop pretending you don't!" Ichigo yelled, his face becoming redder. Ishida tried. He tried his hardest not to let himself go but he couldn't help it now.

"Actually. It's completely different to that." Ishida mumbled as Ichigo walked towards the exit. He stopped. He turned round and stared at Ishida.

"What?" Ichigo walked towards Ishida. "What do you mean by that?"

"I...-"

"Don't you even dare tell me that 'you can't say' or 'you won't help'." Ichigo yelled."'Cause...'cause if you do I don't think we can be friends again. You can't even trust me."

"But... I don't know how to tell you." Ishida said, his voice becoming a whisper. Ichigo sighed. He grabbed Ishida's wrist and pulled his out of the bathroom.

"Follow me."

They got to the school roof and Ichigo sat down. Ishida shivered at the stare Ichigo was giving him.

"Explain." Ichigo said. Ishida sat awkwardly infront of Ichigo.

"Inoue-san. Kuchiki-san. Tatsuki-san."

"Do you like them or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I'm..."

"Your...?"

"I'm jelous of them." Ishida's mouth burned from the truth spoken to Ichigo.

"You're jelous of them?" Ishida nodded."Why?"

"They all have the most envious relationships. I want that relationship. I want that closeness. I want to be like them."

"You want to be a girl?" Ichigo asked, confused by Ishida's riddle-like talk.

"No. I want to be able to confess. I want to not care about what anyone thinks. I want to not envy them if I see them smiling and laughing." Ishida stood up and walked to look out at the city, from the roof top.

"Listen Ishida. I don't understand what you are on about. I-"

"I want to not envy them... when they are with you." Ishida turned and looked at Ichigo, his eyes filling up. "I look across the classroom and I see you and Kuchiki-san talking. She always rests her hand on your shoulder."

"Ishida..."

"I just want to go over and push her away when she touches you. I want to touch you like she does and not worry." Ishida's eyes let tears free from them. Ichigo stood up and walked towards Ishida.

"I want to be able to gaze into your eyes, like Inoue-san and not care if you give me weird looks. I just want to be with you... and mean something."

"Oh... Ishida."

"Kurosaki... I... as much as this hurts me to say... I... I'm in love with you." Ishida leant forwards to kiss Ichigo. His lips were swiftly against Ichigo's, before being pushed away. Ishida walked backwards, watching Ichigo frantically shake his head and wipe his mouth in disgust.

"Ishida! D-d-did you think I was gay? Well... I'm not! So don't even try to do that again!" Ichigo yelled. Ishida gasped. _What did I do? I didnt'... I don't... I didn't mean for this! _

"I knew this would happen!!!" Ishida screamed. He ran down the stairs and sprinted out of the school as fast as he could. _I'm such an idiot. Did I think he was going to love me back? _

Ishida stopped at his front door, searching for his keys and unlocking the door. He opened it and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He strolled in to his front room, sitting on his couch. He leaned forwards, his head in his hands.

"What did I expect? I can't believe I actually... dared to... think he loved me." Ishida cried. His tears fell on to his creamy coloured floor."Ugh... it hurts. How do I stop this pain? I can't ever face him again." Ishida stood up and went in to his kitchen. He fell to the floor, opening cupboards. He searched, not quite sure what he was looking for."I can't find anything. There is nothing. Nothing... at all..."

Days Later.

Ichigo glanced over at the empty desk. It was empty again. Two weeks after he had talked to Ishida, Ishida had stopped coming school altogether. Ichigo was worried now, he had to admit it, he'd always had a weird feeling for Ishida but was too young to understand what it could be. When Ishida confessed, he immidiately felt that feeling controll every bit of his body. He was scared, he didn't know what to do, so he lied.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

_**I just want to go over and push her away when she touches you. I want to touch you like she does and not worry.**_

"H-Hi." Ichigo mumbled, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Orihime staring at him. He turned to look at her. She looked in to his eyes, dreamily.

_**I want to be able to gaze into your eyes, like Inoue-san and not care if you give me weird looks.**_ Ichigo stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going home. I feel ill. Tell the sensei." Ichigo mumbled to Rukia.

_**I just want to be with you... and mean something...**_

He ran down the path, his worries overflowing and speeding him up. _I shouldn't have lied. That was just... I'm so stupid. _Ichigo ran to Ishida's door and knocked on it frantically. No answer.

"Ishida!! Let me in!!" Ichigo yelled, through the letter box. Nothing. _Right, I'm no good at this but I'll try it anyway. _Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated his hardest. He searched for Ishida's reiatsu.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled. _There's hardly any left! What the hell is going on!? _Ichigo walked backwards. He ran towards the door, bashing it with his shoulder until it flew open. He ran through the hall and in to the front room. He froze at the sight. "I-Ishida.." His eyes began to fill with tears. "No. Ishida... please tell me you didn't?"

"Kuro... saki..." Ishida spluttered. Around him, a pool of blood. His school shirt, drenched in blood. A stab wound in his chest. His wrists slashed.

"Ishida. You stupid... stupid thing!" Ichigo yelled, running over to Ishida and pulling him in to his arms. He stroked the bloody face of Ishida. "Why did you do this?"

"I... couldn't... stand the pain... anymore... I wanted to rid of it..." Ishida whispered, his eyes closing. Ichigo's tears fell upon Ishida's face. He shakily raised his hand and touched Ichigo's face. Ichigo raised his own hand to Ishida's hand.

"Didn't you think we'd miss you?!" Ichigo yelled, squeezing Ishida's hand. Ishida tried to laugh, but instead coughed, blood rolled down the sides of his mouth.

"Ichi...go... you wouldn't miss me... as much as... I'd miss you." Ishida mumbled. Ichigo's eyes ran like taps.

"Ishida... no.. Uryuu... I would miss you. I... I love you. Now I realize that." Ichigo confessed. He leaned down and kissed Ishida's lips, passionately. Ishida's clutch on Ichigo's hand loosened. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and saw Ishida's eyes closing, he knew he'd never open them again. "No... No... Uryuu... Don't leave me... please. You can't!" Ichigo clutched Ishida's head to his chest. He placed his hand on Ishida's chest. No pulse. He panted, tears streaming down is face. "URYUU!!!"

Ichigo cried in to Ishida's bloody shirt. His mind in a state of denial.

"This can't happen!! NO! Ishida! Wake up, please! PLEASE!" Ichigo yelled, the desperation in his voice was unbareable. Ichigo wanted to go with Ishida. No, he was going to go with Ishida. He looked around the room for something to use to make him and Ishida finally be together, somehow, in Soul Society. He looked at the pale Quincy. He was paler then ever, the contrast between his skin to the blood around him was completely amazing. He looked at the Quincy's chest and saw it. The dagger that ended his life. The dagger that brought pain to Ichigo's life, it brought it quickly and now will bring happiness to the young shinigami's life in the form of death. Pulling it out of the Quincy's frail chest, he moaned as Ishida didn't make a sound or move. Holding it above his heart, he breathed a deep breath. "I'll find you Ishida. It's a promise. I'll find you and we can be together, happy." He bent down and kissed the Quincy's cold lips. He clutched the Quincy's hand and delved the dagger in to his chest, letting out a deafening moan. He lay next to the Quincy, his gaze never leaving Ishida's face. He gave Ishida's hand one last squeeze. "I love you, Uryuu. I'll be with you soon..." Ichigo whispered, his eyes closing as everything around his faded to a blinding black. His spoke his last words, breathed his last breath as he fell in to that ever-lasting slumber...

**Author Notes:**** YAY!! Reading it back, I'm crying =P That could be due to my sad songs list I made to make this as sad as possible. AWW I don't like it! It's too sad =P... I hope you liked it... and I hoped it was emotional enough for you. If not, listen to these while reading it:  
Hello - Evanescence --- really depressing but equally beautiful**

**Will of the Heart - Bleach soundtrack ---- it sounds sorta happy-ish at the end but meh.**

**Cancer - My Chemical Romance ----- It's just cool =P**

**Never Meant To Belong - Bleach soundtrack ----- SAD!!**

**Here to Stay - Bleach soundtrack ----- it's sorta sad but happy it's really emotional when you read the bit about Ichigo promising to meet Ishida in S.S (Soul Society for those who aren't inventative and couldn't work S.S out =P) ='{...**

**Oh and a song that I like and is cool and made me cry even though it's not meant to be sad... but just... the romance I thought could be in their eyes as they were singing was just -sigh-:**

**Memories In the Rain - Ichigo Kurosaki (Morita Masakuzu) and Rukia Kuchiki (Orikasa Fumiko) --- Rukia has a beautiful voice. Ichigo's isn't bad but... I 3 my Ishi-chans voice -gazes- OH YEAH!!! I'ma sue Tite Kubo if he kills of Ishida =P.. not really... I'll probably be just... depressed forever... (or start liking Kira XD of course not!!!!!.. though Kira-kun AKA My li'l emo isn't bad =P) Sorry for the longness of this.. it's like.. Saturday...well Sunday 7th Sep 2008 (dunno why I put the year) now.. at 4: 21 am.. I suppose I'm kinda hyper. =P... well.. ta-ta love. I hope to write more... of this kinda stuff.. but will I be able to cope with Ishida dying in this? No I cannot! =P... -cuddles up to Ishida who is reading the story next to me-**

**Ishida: why do I die?!**

**Me: You both do!**

**Ishida: but why me first... Jeez do I really give off that impression?**

**BYE!!!!! xxxx I love you all! =P**


End file.
